Over and Over
by PeinSaku
Summary: "Hey, Sasuke!" I called before I could stop myself. He glanced over his shoulder at me. "Do you want to get some ramen with me and Naruto?" "No." I knew he'd say that. Even after all these years, he still hated me.


This is to the song _Over and Over_ by Three Days Grace. I was listening to the _One X_ CD while I was in the car (you could make every song on the album into a song-fic!) and I thought, 'Hey, this song reminds me of Sakura and Sasuke' so here you go! :D Anyways, I was in the car because I was on vacation in Kentucky, so don't hurt me! That's why I haven't been updating! DX I hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! :)

* * *

I feel it every day.  
It's all the same.

I sighed quietly, closing my eyes.

_This always happens. But why me? ...why?_

It brings me down  
But I'm the one to blame.

_**It's our own damn fault.**_ my Inner mumbled, but I could tell she was just as exhausted as I was. I wanted to cry and scream and throw a tantrum. It just wasn't fair!

Nothing I did seemed to make a difference. I couldn't help it...I still loved him...

So here I go again,  
Chasing you down again.

"Hey, Sasuke!" I called before I could stop myself. He glance over his shoulder at me. He may have been with Orochimaru for three years, but his attitude was still the same. "Do you want to get some ramen with me and Naruto?"

"No."

Why do I do this?

I knew he'd say that.

But even so, I couldn't stop the flash of pain I felt. Even after all these years, he still hated me.

Over and over,  
Over and over,  
I fall for you.

My heart clenched as I watched him walk away.

Why did I still have to love him? Why couldn't I let him go?!? It wasn't _fair_!

Over and over,  
Over and over,  
I try not to.

_Stop it, Sakura!_ I shouted at myself. _Just __**stop it**__!!_

It feels like every day  
Stays the same.

I glanced at the empty stool on my right. I sighed and closed my eyes, resting my chin on my folded arms. I could feel Naruto's gaze on me.

_It's always like this._

It's dragging me down,  
And I can't pull away.

"Sakura-chan?" he murmured, rubbing my back comfortingly. "Are you alright?" I leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"No, Naruto," I whispered, forcing back the tears. "I'm not..."

So here I go again,  
Chasing you down again.

_Why can't Sasuke just talk to me? Just __**something**__. __**Anything.**_

"Did teme do something to you?" Naruto demanded, his eyes narrowing. "I'll kill the bastard!"

Why do I do this?

"It's nothing, Naruto," I choked out.

"No, it's _not_ nothing!" he growled, tightening his grip on me.

Over and over,  
Over and over,  
I fall for you.

"Naruto, please," I begged quietly. I think a few tears fell, because he was suddenly wiping at my face, frowning in worry. "Please, don't say anything to him."

Over and over,  
Over and over,  
I try not to.

_If he finds out...n-no. I'm already pathetic enough in his eyes..._

_**Aaauuugh!**_ my Inner screamed. _**Why is it so HARD?!?**_

Over and over,  
Over and over,  
You make me fall for you.

"Naruto."

I froze. It was Sasuke.

We both turned slowly to see him standing behind us. "Tsunade wants you."

Over and Over,  
Over and over,  
You don't even try--

Naruto cursed under his breath, his jaw tensing. He gave me a warm hug and drew back after a moment, his eyes conveying a silent message of _'be careful'_. He stood, eyes narrowing as he looked at Sasuke.

When Naruto walked away, Sasuke spared a glance in my direction.

"Che."

So many thoughts  
That I can't get out of my head.

My mind swirled in circles, digging up unanswered questions and painful memories.

_Why? Why did you leave? Why did you come back? Why can't you ever acknowledge me?!?_

I tried to live without you;  
Every time I do I feel dead.

_Why can't I forget you?!?_ I cried, watching as he walked away. _When you left, I thought I'd...I thought I'd moved on! ...but why does it hurt so much?_

I know what's best for me,  
But I want you instead.

_**Damn you, Sasuke! You bastard, why do I have to love you?!?**_

_Why why why?!? Why can't I get over you?!?_

I'll keep on wasting all my time.

I couldn't help it. I called out to him.

Over and over,  
Over and over,  
I fall for you.

"Sasuke..."

Over and over,  
Over and over,  
I try not to.

He stopped, but did nothing else to acknowledge that I had spoken.

_No! Stop it, Sakura!!_

But I knew I couldn't.

Over and over,  
Over and over,  
You make me fall for you.

He looked at me over his shoulder, just like before. He gave me that destructively-beautiful smirk of his, and my hearty clenched.

Over and over,  
Over and over,  
You don't even try to.

"You're annoying."


End file.
